Calling On The Past
by TidotaEru3249
Summary: A new shen gon wu is activated and it happens to bring along a part of Raimundo's past that none of the others even knew about. He's back, and won't rest until he get's His revenge on Raimundo.
1. Chapter 1: Begining of a New Age

Calling On The Past

By: Tidota Eru

_The sky was a mixture of red and black, standing in a feild of silent screams. Fire set homes ablaze, no place for sweet dreams. A lone stranger comes and goes, ingoring everyone around him. People's cries for help go unheard, and their lights begin to dim. One surivor has made out of this torture alive, but he is still struggling hard to survive._

_Ch.1: Begining of a New Age_

_My Dear Son,_

_Everyday I hope for the day where I'll get to see you agian. Thing's have been quite peaceful over here in Rio. But I still fear the day that He will come for us. We both know the reason that you were sent to this temple. Please be careful my son._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_Raimundo read over and over the letter that his Mom had sent him. They wrote to each other, mostly because of Him, fearing the day He would be released._

_Raimundo:I hope that day never comes_

_Heading of to training, he put the note away and left. He was soon greeted by his least favorite monk, Omi, the 'little cheeseball' just didn't know when to leave him alone. Luckily for him, training would begin soon. Kimiko walked in and flashed Rai a smile. He liked her a bit, but would never admit it to anyone. Clay came in, he was just your arverage cowboy, born and raised in Texas. Raimundo smiled at them, and Master Fung along with his dragon, Dojo slid in._

_Dojo: Kid's, we got a Shen Gon Wu Alert!_

_Raimundo: What's it this time?_

_Dojo: pulls out a scroll The Hidden Abyass. When used the user can trap, just about anyone in another world._

_Clay: Whew-e, Can't let Spicer grab this one that's for sure._

_Kimiko: Then let's go!_

_Dojo super-sized into a huge dragon, and flew the kid's to the shen gon wu. Raimundo, suddenly got curious_

_Raimundo: Hey Dojo, where is this wu anyway?_

_Dojo: As far as I can tell, it's located somewhere in your hometown._

_Raimundo: Rio? No way! Never thought a wu would appear there._

_Omi: This is not a vacation! We must get retrieve the wu, before Jack Spicer finds it!_

_But, Jack Spicer would be just a stick of dyanmite compared to a whole crate, when He comes back for revenge. And His sights are set on Raimundo._

_Ch.2: The Return of Him_

_Jack: HaHa, Once agian, I, Jack Spicer hold yet another shen gon wu._

_Wuya, a little purple ghost of her former self, floated up to the black clad boy._

_Wuya: Stop gloating, in case you haven't noticed, we have company._

_Jack stopped gloating long enough to see the four monks and dragon that he despized so much._

_Omi: Jack Spicer! Hand over the shen gon wu, or face the wrath of Omi._

_The monks behind Omi, were embrassed and annoyed at the little monks statement._

_Jack: I don't think so CheeseBall. Jack-bots Attack!_

_Surprisingly no bots appeared, the monks just stood there, waiting for the robots to spring, but none did._

_Wuya:to Jack What's wrong?_

_Jack: I don't know, they always show up._

_Voice: behind Jack But not today._

_Jack tries to turn around, but the voice stops him, and he sees the monks are starting to run forward._

_Voice: Give the wu to the monks, and I'll take it from here._

_Jack looked at Wuya who nodded. Jack threw the wu to the monks and ran off back the ship with Wuya, leaving the group very confused._

_Raimundo: That was weird._

_Kimiko: Uh, did Jack just give us a wu? No showdown, nothing?_

_Clay: Suspious if you ask me._

_Voice: Not if you know how to talk to them._

_The monks turn around to see a fine-featured man, with red, cat-like eyes. Those eye's caused Raimundo to shiver inwardly from the man's gaze. He had seen those eye's before, but it had been so long. He never thought he would have to see them agian. The man laughed, seeing the frightened look on the boy's face._

_Him: Well, Well, Long time no see, huh Raimundo?_

_Raimundo: Not long enough. What are you doing here anyway?_

_Him: Just here to delvier a message: I'm back, with blood freezing cold. To get my revenge, on the bold. The survior will be the first to die, as a tribute to the Mighty Ozai._

_With that said, He, disappeared and all the monks were left staring after Him and his warning replaying in their minds._


	2. Chapter 2: The Return of Him

_Ch.3: Souless Red Eyes_

_Raimundo turned away from the others, letting his freinds stare after him. Kimiko risked a question._

_Kimiko: Rai..._

_It didn't get much much farther than that as Rai said._

_Raimundo: Let's go home._

_The monks and Dojo were silent the rest of the way back to the temple. Raimundo got off imedately and went to his room. His worst nightmare had just come true. He's Back! He flops himself on the bed reminding himself of the day he first saw Him. The sky was darkened by red clouds. Flaming fires were all around him. People were dying, their cies for help lost along the totured screams of the frightened and the lost. Raimundo had found himself running during this time, trying to find his parents, but no luck with terrified people running in every direction. Then he saw it, the thing he would remember for the rest of his life. Him._

_Those souless red eye's stared straight at Raimundo, striking the boy's heart with fear. Raimundo stood, paralyzed at the sight of those eye's. The man with those red eye's grinned, reveling in the boy's fear. Then that was when His Master stepped forward. If Raimundo thought the guy with the red eye's was scary, he was wrong, his Master was twice as scary as He was._

_Him: Master Ozai, he has survived our attacks, the other's have already been taken care of. What should we do with him._

_Ozai: Let the boy pass, for now, he may become of use to us, in time. _

_Next thing Rai knew, he was surrounded by a ball of red light and transported someplace far away. Turns out he had landed in Rio. He was on the streets for a bit until Ms. Pedrosa adopted him. It had turned out that she also knew of Ozai and told Raimundo how she and Ozai first met. It was a little strange to find out she was once in love with this monster, or the fact that he was even human. News soon reached them that Master Ozai's army had been captured, plus himself. But, fearing the day of his return, Raimundo was sent to the Xailon Temple, and became the Dragon of the Wind._

_His warning passed through Raimundo's mind. 'The last survivor shall be the first to die...' Raimundo was the last survivor, and according to the warning he was going to die. He imedately sat up, looking around to see if anyone was listening. His thoughts reflecting on what Ozai had said years ago._

_Raimundo: What did Ozai mean? Well, I know one thing, whatever it is, I'm not going to like it._

_Meanwhile, somewhere far away, Ozai was having a meeting with Him._

_Ozai: Did you deliver the message?_

_Him: I did._

_Ozai: Good, I sense that the boy has become even stronger than I imagined. He will serve us well._

_Him: I mean no disrespect My Lord, but Raimundo may be a little harder to get to then we thought. Ms. Pedrosa has also been aware of our return._

_Ozai:laughs She is no threat to us, but his freind's may be. We shall have to watch them closey for now, then we pick up our prize._

_He, bows to Ozai and leaves, prepareing himself for revenge._

_Ch.4: Truth Untold _

_The next morning Kimiko had secretly called a meeting around the breakfast table about their little adventure yesterday. Raimundo was the only one not present._

_Kimiko: I wonder who that guy was._

_Clay: Well whoever he is, Raimundo doesn't seem to like him._

_Omi: But why?_

_Voice: I'll tell you why._

_The monks turn around to see Raimundo. They had no idea how long he had been standing there._

_Kimiko: Rai, your up, we were just talking about..._

_Raimundo:interrupts I know. Listen I've been thinking and think you guys should know something about me._

_This was a surprise, but his freind's listened to Raimundo's story, and his own translation of the warning from Him. When he stopped the young monks couldn't speak a word._

_Kimiko: You..._

_Her words were cut off by an arrow being shot past her, mere inches from her head, and thudded into a wall. She screamed and Raimundo removed the arrow. A message had been rolled around it's shaft. He pulled it off and read._

_Dear Raimundo,_

_Time draws near for the sacrifice. Ozai shall be freed within a day's time. We'll see if you can still be of use to us, just like your mother. Prepare yourself, or next time this arrow won't miss it's mark._

_Simply Yours,_

_Him_

_Raimudo's grip on the note grew tighter. One line in particular had made him mad. ''We'll still see if you can be of use to us, just like your mother'' Ms. Pedrosa was in trouble, he had to get to Rio right away!_

_Raimundo: Dojo!_

_The little green dragon slid in, hearing his call._

_Dojo: What is it? Where's the fire?_

_Raimundo: I need to get to get Rio fast, my Mom's in danger!_

_Dojo speeds off to the shen gon wu vault to retrieve the Golden Tiger Claws. He get's back and gives the wu to Raimundo. Saying the wu's name Raimundo sliced a portal open in thin air and jumped in. He was Rio, when he stepped out. He quickly ran to the house where Ms. Pedrosa lived, but when he got there, it took all his stregnth not to yell at the sight before him. Ms. Pedrosa's house was on fire._


	3. Chapter 3: The Rise of Ozai

_Ch.5: The Rise of Ozai _

_Seeing his mom's house in flames Raimundo quickly ran inside through the burning door, using his wind powers to blow away the smoke and flames from reaching him. The sound of heavy coughing soon reached his ears and he quickly ran towards the sound. He found Ms. Pedrosa lying close to the floor, trying to stay below the smoke. Running to her side, he grabbed her and tried to make her stand a bit._

_Raimundo: I'm getting you out of here. Golden Tiger Claws!_

_He sliced the air creating a portal and walked Ms. Pedrosa through it. The portal reopened a few yards away from the burning house and they stepped out. Raimundo put Ms. Pedrosa down on the sandy shore and quickily ran to get some water. He returned and splashed the water on her face. Slowly her eyes began to open. Luckily she didn't seem to have swallowed much smoke and her coughing had nearly stopped. When she saw Raimundo's face she began speak._

_Ms. Pedrosa: Raimundo?_

_Raimundo: Yeah it's me._

_Ms. Pedrosa: I knew we would see each other again, but this wasn't what I had in mind._

_Raimundo tried to laugh off that bit, but it didn't help._

_Raimundo: He did this to you didn't he?_

_Ms.Pedrosa: Yes, I was afraid this was going to happen. He won't rest until he get's his hands on you. Ozai is already aware of your shift in powers, he will come for you. _

_Raimundo: Great this make's three warning's in one day. First the arrow, then the fire, and now Him. I get the point already!_

_Ms. Pedrosa: looks over at the burning house Looks like I'll have to stay somewhere else for awhile._

_Meanwhile, on cliff not to far away, evil laughter could be heard. The laughter had come from Him, his revenge was going exactly as he planned._

_Him: In a few seconds Master Ozai shall be released from his prision and retrieve the boy. He's the key to unleashing the terror that consumed his home years ago and will be used again to free our army so we can destroy this pitiful planet._

_The ground began to shake under His feet. He simply grinned. The Rise of Ozai has begun._

_**CH.6: The Begining of The End**_

_**Raimundo could feel the rumble beneath him. Ms. Pedrosa who was now standing almost fell back down because of the quake. Raimundo looked towards the sky seeing that the sun was being blocked and total darkness covered the city. The earth was cracked open and a pulsing red glow illuminated the darkness. Then they saw Him, but he wasn't alone for out of the crack rose Ozai. It was hard to believe he had once been human that's for sure, because he didn't look like it anymore.**_

_**Ozai's red eye's peirced through the darkness giving him the appearence of an Emprorer. His hands weren't human anymore, they took on the shape of talons and looked dangerously sharp. On a closer look his face represented a dragon's, he mostly looked like a dragon too. It was almost to disformed to even describe. Settling his eye's on Raimundo he spoke.**_

_**Ozai: Well, Raimundo, it's been years since we last met. Your the only one who has seemed to have survived my little war.**_

_**Raimundo: You killed my parent's and sent me here, want do you want from me?**_

_**Ozai: No need to bring up past conflicts, I ask a favor, free my army from their prision so I may rule agian.**_

_**Raimundo: Not a chance!**_

_**Ozai snaps his finger's and Ms. Pedrosa's scream is heard. Raimundo turns around to see Him holding onto Ms. Pedrosa, licking his lips hungrily.**_

_**Ozai: You wouldn't want your Mom meeting the same fate as your parent's years ago now would you? I bet she would be a good meal for Him.**_

_**Raimundo face's Ozai, his eyes glaring angrilly and says.**_

_**Raimundo: If I free your army, do you promise to leave her alone?**_

_**Ozai nods and snaps his fingers. Him let's go of Ms. Pedrosa, flinging her agianist the ground. She tries to get up seeing Raimundo being surrounded by a red light.**_

_**Ozai: The End is Near!**_

_**As soon as a blink Raimnudo, Ozai, and Him were gone.**_

_**Meanwhile back at the Xailon Temple Raimundo's freind's are starting get worried. He has been gone for more than a hour. Finally getting tired of waiting they ask Dojo to fly them over to Rio, having no idea what destruction they may find. **_


	4. Chapter 4: War and No Peace

_Ch.7: War and No Peace_

_When the red glow lifted, Raimundo was being pushed forward by Him, with Ozai taking the lead. The hallway of chamber was long and twisted, which would make any wander in these tunnels fear about what could be hiding in those shadows. The Golden Tiger Claws were still on Raimundo's hand, Ozai and Him knew nothing of shen gon wu, he could escape in an instant, but now was not the right time. He knew how easy Ozai's word could be broken, if he tried to escape now, Ms. Pedrosa wouldn't stand a chance, so he stayed, as prisioner of Ozai, and the key to bring destruction upon the world._

_The tunnel finally ended, stopping at what seemed like a dead end. A wall stood in front of them, but it was not unmarked. A circle was inscribed percisely in the center with a swirl design inside it. Raimundo grabbed his medallion, it was the exact same design as the one on the wall. He had remembered back when his father had first given it to him._

_Father: Remember Raimundo, you hold the key, and must not use it unless you need to. Great Evil is coming and only you can stop it._

_Raimundo clung the medal tighter and thought._

_Raimundo: I'm sorry dad, but I need to or else Ms.Pedrosa will die._

_He placed the medallion in the inscription and the gate was opened, Ozai's army was now free. They imedately fled out of their prision towards the surface, Ozai looked down at Raimundo._

_Ozai: I knew you would become of use to me. _

_He jerks his head up._

_Ozai: Mmmm...Fresh meat has arrived, Him, go up and deal with them, I'll take care of Raimundo._

_Raimundo looked at Ozai, Ozai smiled, revealing gleaming teeth. The look he gave Raimundo said it all, the time for sacrifice has come._

_Meanwhile back in Rio Ms. Pedrosa was trying to hide her amazment as Dojo landed carrying Raimundo's friend's. Omi spoke first._

_Omi: I am sorry to disturb you mam, but have you've perhaps seen my friend Raimundo._

_Ms.Pedrosa: I'm his mother, Raimundo's gone. He's been taken away with Ozai. Him threathed to eat me if Raimundo didn't free Ozai's army. I sense he's danger._

_Clay: Don't worry mam, we can take care of Him and his Master._

_Kimiko: Boy I hope your right Clay..._

_Clay and Omi turned around to see and hear the swarm of approaching red eyes heading their way._

_Kimiko: ...'cause by the look of that army we're going to need all the help we can get._

_Back in the chamber Ozai was ready to devoyer Raimundo, but luckily Raimundo still had the claws on hand. Without calling the name he used the claws as a weapon and sliced Ozai across the face causing it to bleed. Ozai covered up his face atoumatically to try and stop the bleeding, while Raimundo escaped using the claws to get out of the tunnel and back to the surface. When he got there he heard Ozai's army approaching the town getting ready to destroy it. He had to stop this, the question was how._

_The only wu he had was the claws, what good would that do agianist an entire army. Then he heard it, he never heard a more welcome sound in all his life, the cracking of earth, the dancing of fire, and the flow of water. Help had arrived, Ozai's army wouldn't stand a chance._

_**Ch.8: Element's Unite**_

_**Omi: Water! **_

_**Clay: Earth!**_

_**Kimiko: Fire!**_

_**The three warriors shouted their elements and started to battle agianist Him and Ozai's army. Their attacks were relentless, but the army was to big to defeat all by themselves. Dojo was trying to help, but fire seemed to do nothing but make them stronger, it seemed hopeless. Then they heard it.**_

_**Voice: Wudai Star Wind!**_

_**A tornado appeared, seemingly out of nowhere dragging most of the army upward and outward towards the sea. The warriors looked up to see Raimundo on a cliff edge nearby, controlling the tornado and plopping the army in the sea. He jumped down from the cliff, using his wind powers to give him temporary flight until he touched the ground.**_

_**Raimundo: Miss me?**_

_**Ms. Pedrosa was smiling with joy, Rai looked at her and smiled back. Together with his freind's the rest of army was beaten, but they still had to deal with Him.**_

_**Him: We should have gotten rid of you long time ago, Raimundo.**_

_**Raimundo: Nothing's stopping you from trying now.**_

_**Him charged forward, getting ready to tear them apart.**_

_**Raimundo: Ready Guy's?**_

_**His freinds nodded and together they shouted.**_

_**All: Dragon X Kumi Formation!**_

_**Him didn't stand a chance and was quickly beaten by the combined power of the four monks. Ozai's army had lost. Rai's freind's were fixing to question Raimundo with praise, but the ground errupted and Master Ozai rose up from underneath. His eye's were set in a death glare, the four monks readied themselves for the fight of their lives.**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Fall of Ozai

_Ch.9: Transformation_

_Ozai's dragon-like face was twisted into a snarl and the stracthes he was given by the claws were still bleeding. He actually licked his lips tasting the blood dripping down his face. Kimiko could not saying something._

_Kimiko: Eeeewwww... That's Gross!_

_Ozai speaks_

_Ozai: Well, well, what do we have here, a few more snacks to chew._

_Raimundo: You're army has fallen Ozai! So has Him! And your next!_

_Ozai:laughs Foolish children and a dragon are going to stop me? I believed you were smarter than this Raimundo._

_Raimundo: I am, I'm smart enough not to side with you!_

_Ozai: So be it, Raimundo prepare yourself to die!_

_Master Ozai rose up into the air surrounding himself in a ball of red light, but he wasn't using this one to teleport,no, he was using this one to transform. A growl be heard, then a monsterous roar, the red light exploded in every direction, revealing Ozai, more dragon-like than ever before. The Xailon monks down below gasped, Master Ozai had turned himself into a dragon. The scales on the dragon were pitch black, and as his red eye's stared down you could almost swear that when they glowed his teeth would seem like it had been stained by fresh blood._

_Clay: to Raimundo Uh, partner, how are we going to beat that thing?_

_Omi: I have never seen a dragon like it._

_Dojo: Whoa, and I thought that shadow dragons were long gone by now._

_Kimiko: Rai, what do we do?_

_Raimundo: I'm not to sure if there's anything we can do now._

_**Ch.10: The End of Ozai**_

_**The black dragon opened it's mouth and unleashed a ball of burning red flame. Which struck the city of Rio. Raimundo was now twisting in anger, his home was being destroyed once agian by Ozai, for Raimundo once had been enough. His friend's realized the wind had just picked up and was increaing with rapid speed. On a hunch they all turned to Raimundo, the anger flashing in his eye's confirmed their point, and they strode away not wanting to be interfere with Rai's revenge.**_

_**Using his wind powers Raimundo shot upward into the sky to face Ozai's dragon form. By the way he flew Clay couldn't help saying.**_

_**Clay: He's more steamed, than an enraged bull.**_

_**Kimiko: An enraged anything for that matter, didn't you feel that wind suddenly picked up? Raimundo has a lot more power than he let's us in on.**_

_**Omi: But, is it power enough to beat Ozai?**_

_**Kimiko: I hope so Omi, I hope so.**_

_**Raimundo was floating a few yards from Ozai, the wind around him whipped and howled in an angry gale, Ozai grinned.**_

_**Ozai: You have got stronger, but if you think that you can beat me your mistaken.**_

_**Raimundo: No! You're mistaken Ozai! Everything that goes on in life you had interfer, well not anymore! You've made your last mistake! Golden Tiger Claws!**_

_**Using the wu Raimundo disappeared inside a portal before Ozai could react. Raimundo could be anywhere, question was 'Where?' Ozai felt something from the inside, that was as light as feather, but it still packed a punch. A punch so cold that he could feel his insides freeze from each blow. There was a slash and then he found himself falling. His wing's refused the response to make him stay up. And he pulmeted downward into the sea, sinking beneath the waves.**_

_**On shore Ms. Pedrosa on the verge of crying, Dojo and the other three monks were glad to see the dragon defeated, but wondered if Raimundo had survived.**_

_**Clay: Raimundo...**_

_**Kimiko: Rai...**_

_**Omi: He was great Xailon Dragon, we couldn't have done this without him. cries I shall miss him!**_

_**Voice: Hey, don't cry a river over me.**_

_**Omi stops crying and they all turn to see Raimundo behind them. Ms. Pedrosa goes up and hugs him instantly, Raimundo's freind's aren't far behind.**_

_**Raimundo: Okay, Okay, Easy. I think you guy's are trying to hard to take my breath away.**_

_**They realized it was a joke and at the smae time a signal for them to get off so they laughed and let go.**_

_**Kimiko: How did you escape?**_

_**Raimundo: holds out the claws Give you three guesses.**_

_**Clay: What happened up there?**_

_**Raimundo: I used the claws to get inside Ozai, killed him, and escaped before he fell.**_

_**Omi: What about that sudden change in the weather?**_

_**Raimundo: The wind just reacted to my feeling's, I don't know.**_

_**Ms. Pedrosa: I'm just glad your all right, but I guess you have to back to the temple now, my Dragon of the Wind.**_

_**Clay: With Ozai and his army gone, I reckon you'll have nothing to worry about.**_

_**Kimiko: Come on Rai, let's go home.**_

_**Dojo grew to his full size as Raimundo waved goodbye to his Mom. Getting onto Dojo the four monks were on their way back to tell of there greatest adventue yet. **_


End file.
